1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to reduced pressure treatment systems and in particular to a reduced pressure treatment system having a manually-activated pump for providing treatment to low-severity wounds.
2. Description of Related Art
Clinical studies and practice have shown that providing a reduced pressure in proximity to a tissue site augments and accelerates the growth of new tissue at the tissue site. The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but one particular application of reduced pressure has involved treating wounds. This treatment (frequently referred to in the medical community as “negative pressure wound therapy,” “reduced pressure therapy,” or “vacuum therapy”) provides a number of benefits, including migration of epithelial and subcutaneous tissues, improved blood flow, and micro-deformation of tissue at the wound site. Together these benefits result in increased development of granulation tissue and faster healing times.
While reduced pressure treatment is usually provided in a hospital or monitored-care setting, a great number of situations exist where it may be advantageous to provide reduced pressure therapy to ambulatory and other patients outside of these traditional settings. A conventional reduced pressure system includes an electrically-powered reduced pressure pump that requires a patient to remain relatively still during treatment. A need exists for a portable pump that is small in size and is capable of being manually-activated, and reactivated if necessary, by a patient receiving treatment.